


take my whole life too

by makaronik



Series: H*lding h*nds through the ages (working title) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), The Night After the Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makaronik/pseuds/makaronik
Summary: Bus ride drabble
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: H*lding h*nds through the ages (working title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	take my whole life too

Aziraphale tried to pretend to buy a ticket, but Crowley pulled him along by the hand (the driver didn’t seem to mind, or notice).

After they sat down, Aziraphale looked down at their still-joined hands, but any thoughts he had about the touch got lost. His mind processing the day was a busy street, but he was behind a soundproof window many stories above it. Racing thoughts dissolved into a quiet buzzing, calming compared to the earlier stress.

He wanted to say something, but before he could start he felt Crowley’s head rest on his shoulder as he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try writing a drabble and this was at some point supposed to be the beginning of "like watching tea steep" but it didn't work there so I took it out, cut about one third, hated every minute of it and here we go. Glad I tried it, never gonna do it again. I write sentences longer than this fic usually, it's a problem actually. 
> 
> Title is from "Can't help falling in love" not sure if I even have to say it.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @transmalewife


End file.
